


[Podfic] the only heaven i'll be sent to

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>When you're born, the name is just a mark, a thing as small as a mole.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the only heaven i'll be sent to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the only heaven I'll be sent to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213247) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> Warnings for explicit sibling incest sex

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20the%20only%20heaven%20i%27ll%20be%20sent%20to.mp3) | **Size:** 10.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:00
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20the%20only%20heaven%20i%27ll%20be%20sent%20to.m4b) | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:00

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Reader's Notes

I tried a darker reading style here, but I think it works for the tone of the story.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
